Pure Aura
by Fiona12690
Summary: Chris had powers bound the day he was born by something unknown. Only Piper believes her son isn't magical until something sets the eight year olds powers free. Slight Piper Bashing.


**Pure Aura**

Summary: Chris had powers bound the day he was born by something unknown. Only Piper believes her son isn't magical until something sets the eight year olds powers free. Slight Piper Bashing.

A/N: Good morning people, I have come back to finish this story since everyone who read the last chapter of **My Baby Brother,** decided that I should finish this story. So, here I am. This takes place in the Changed Future!

Enjoy this Chapter!

********

Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange Later

"Boys, I'll be right back I have to go find out where your aunt put the wooden spoon after making the po...pot of soup yesterday." Piper quickly covered her mistake. She was going to say potion, but she didn't want Chris to find out about the family's secret. Her and her children were making cookies like normal families did. " Chris keep your brother from eating all the chocolate chips."

" Ok Mommy!" Chris exclaimed happily as Wyatt's hand stopped short of his mouth. In his hand were many of the little chocolates. Wyatt shrugged and went over to the refrigerator to get them something to drink when he heard his brother yell for their mother.

" Mommy!!" Chris screamed as he was swept up by a demon that shimmered in. He didn't understand what was going on or why the creepy man had grabbed him. Piper had run back into the kitchen and saw the demon. He was the one the charmed ones had been hunting it since it first attacked Wyatt two days ago. Piper didn't understand though, Wyatt was on the otherside of the room so why did it grab Chris, he didn't have any powers.

" Say bye bye for now kid!" The demon snickered, while Chris struggled to get away. He screamed for his big brother, he screamed for his mother, he even screamed for his father and aunts too. He just wanted out of the demons arms and to in his fathers protective ones.

" Chris!" Ten year old Wyatt bellowed, as he tried to grab his brother. Only he caught air as the demon shimmered away with the youngest son of the eldest charmed one. " He wasn't after me, he was after Chris. He was after Chris! I knew something was off and you wouldn't listen to me." Wyatt directed his anger towards his parents and aunts.

" Wyatt, don't..." started Piper only she couldn't even get out the words to scold her eldest son, she knew he was right. She knew what she had to do, she had to find her son and thats all what mattered right at the moment.

**--Space--**

Somewhere in the under world Chris shaked and shivered on the cold, hard ground. It had been at least two hours since he was taken from his home and brought into this cave like place. He was scared and the man was coming closer to him. He had a vile of red and black liquid in his hand.

" Who are you? What do you want with me?" Chris timidly asked as his captor came closer with a malicious expression on his face. " What did I do?"

" Within time little charmed son. Something is to be given back for something of equal exchange in return." The demon responded to the child in front of him. The demon twirled the bottle in his hand before grabbing Chris and forced the contents of the vile down the eight year olds throat. The last thing Chris saw was blue and white orbs swirling around the room and the echo of someone screaming out his name.

**--Space--**

Piper bustled around the kitchen trying to keep busy. She was worried about Chris. Paige and Wyatt had gone missing earlier that morning to look for the youngest in the family down in the underworld. Phoebe was helping Coop find Chris in some other way they didn't explain to her. Leo was trying to sense his youngest son from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge when he felt it. A magical shift, something strong had surfaced and it surrounded some familiar people. He sensed out a little farther and felt it was Wyatt and Paige, but the magic was something he hadn't felt since... big Chris came back from the future all those years ago.

Leo orbed to where he felt it come from. He saw Wyatt and Paige trying to raise Chris from his slumber. Leo ran over to his family and placed a hand over his youngest, a golden glow healed him. Chris' eyes opened quickly and he sucked in air greedily. Chris' green eyes settled on his father, brother, and his Aunt Paige.

" Chrissy... Are you ok?" Wyatt questioned his baby brother who turned towards him.

" Of course, why wouldn't I be? What are we doing in the park? I thought I was making cookies with mom, but I must have fallen asleep. Did I orb into the park while I was sleeping?" Chris chuckled as he stood on his own two feet and turned away. A chilling wind blew and it played with Chris' hair as he turned his eight year old body towards his family and smiled.

Something was different; his eyes gleaming greenish-gold with a hint of something new about him...he was surrounded by a Pure Aura.

Note: Alright this is just something new to play around with and need your reviews to see what you want to happen next. I have finished My Baby Brother and I am back to finish this one as I have said above. Review! Love ya and happy reading!!

-Fiona12690


End file.
